


Aphrodite's Rose

by big_yikes



Series: BMC Girls Week 2.0 [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Half-Blood, Background boyf riends, F/F, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Insecure Chloe, M/M, Non-Binary Jeremy, Pining, lesbian chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: It was a secret to no one that Chloe Valentine was immensely insecure about herself, a characteristic children of Aphrodite don’t usually have. Thanks, Mom, appreciate all the help you’ve bothered to give.At least she wasn't the only child of Aphrodite who felt like that. She had all her siblings to rely on, most of which were actually really nice. But the person she could rely on the most was Brooke, one of Hebe’s children at camp. Brooke’s lineage didn’t matter to Chloe as much as it did to other people on camp, all that mattered to her was that Brooke cared.Chloe’s mistake was falling in love with someone who certainly wouldn't love her back.





	Aphrodite's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> DayYYy FivE!! Half-blood AU because surprisingly I haven't seen daughter of Aphrodite!Chloe yet which?? confused me. Have y'all not s e e n Chloe lmao  
> also? i would d i e to see people write Chloe and Jeremy as friends

Chloe wished she could be more like one of her siblings, Jeremy; sure, they weren’t confident by any means, but they used to have a girlfriend. And now they have a boyfriend. Granted, they was the one asked instead of the one asking, but they still had more luck than Chloe with love. Ironic, since some people called themselves “Chloe’s admirers”, or decided she was the most beautiful of the Aphrodite cabin, but she didn’t care for a few reasons; one, she only cared what Brooke thought of her, and she wasn't one of the people who said that, and two, they were all boys. Chloe is lesbian. ‘Nuff said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t, I don’t get why you can’t, you can’t tell her?” Chloe sighed at this. She was talking to Jeremy about how much having a crush sucked, and they weren’t really helping.  
“Jeremy, I love you, but you’re a fucking dumbass.”  
“Excuse me?!” they fake-gasped, putting a hand on their chest pretending to be hurt.  
“Look, you know what a crush feels like, but you don’t know what getting courage to ask someone out feels like.” Chloe scoffed and turned around.  
“...I’m sorry. You’re right.” they tried to calm Chloe down by placing a hand on her shoulder, which she slapped away.  
Chloe watched as a very agitated Michael (Jeremy’s boyfriend) ran towards them.  
“Hey, I think your boyfriend wants you.” Chloe laughed and pointed behind her sibling, startling them slightly.  
They smiled and ran towards their boyfriend, throwing both of them on the ground in a hug.  
Chloe smiled sadly and went back to daydream about a certain child of Hebe.  
Or she would’ve, if the same child of Hebe wouldn't have showed up right next to her.  
“Guess who!” Brooke tried to cover Chloe’s eyes with her soft hands.  
“...Is it the prettiest girl ever?” Chloe laughed. She doesn’t like me, but I might as well try to flirt.  
“I wasn't aware my name was ‘Chloe Valentine’, but ok.” Brooke took her hands out of Chloe’s face and... Chloe was pretty much dead after what Brooke said. That wasn't flirting, Chloe. She’s not lesbian, you are.  
“Quite the charmer, aren’t you? I’m starting to think you were misclaimed.” Chloe joked, trying her best to not sound as gay as she actually was.  
Brooke fake gasped. “Don’t say something like that!” and then laughed.  
“Oh, I guess I just did.” Chloe said, her tone incredibly serious. The seriousness of the situation didn’t last really long. The girls were both laughing at this point, Brooke doubled over in laughter.  
Which was actually one of the thing Chloe liked about Brooke; she had an amazing response to jokes, unless they were even in the slightest offensive; Choe remembered seeing Brooke threaten to punch a kid because they wouldn't take back an offensive joke. Another thing Chloe liked about Brooke was how she would almost never take anyone’s shit if it lasted too long. You bother Brooke for a week, you’re good to go. You bother her for a month, may the gods be with you. You’re going to be destroyed by her words. Also, Brooke looks about a year younger than she actually is, because of her mom. That isn’t a thing Chloe liked, she just noticed. Not that she didn’t like it, she just didn’t particularly--  
“...so that was the end of that, but it hasn’t completely died down yet.” Oh no, while I was being gay she was talking. Oh no.  
“Yeah, I hope it does soon.” Just go with whatever she says, it should be fine.  
“It wasn't a nice thing of Jenna to do, but she did it a while ago, so I guess she doesn’t really deserves any blame.” Another thing Chloe loved about Brooke was that she was really sweet, and never blamed anyone without reason or proof. She always searched for evidence someone did or said something, even if it meant opposing her friends in arguments. She never really meant any harm to anyone, ever. She’s so amazing, I don’t deserve--  
“...and now I have to fix his mess, can you believe it? Jake messes up and I have to clean it up!” Shit, she was still talking.  
“Yeah, ends up everyone needs to clean his mess.” Good thing I know how much of a mess Jake is. Another thing Chloe noticed about Brooke was that she might be really sweet, but she could also spill some tea and complain if needed. Chloe had known this since day one, but getting to know Brooke more and more she say how small that side of her was.  
Chloe didn’t even know what was happening until she saw Brooke waving and walking away. She waved back.  
Chloe was going to make the rest of this summer with Brooke count.  
By which she meant she was finally going to ask her out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! It's meh and it's just One chapter but I might turn it into a fic?? I most likely will Not lmao


End file.
